


Bleeding Out

by Toadflame



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Horror, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And I know it's hard when you're falling down, it's a long way up when you hit the ground...</i>
</p>
<p>Geoff, Jack, Ryan, and Michael are in Austin after the one being that can stop the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackinthatpattillo (KnavidDave)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnavidDave/gifts).



Five years after the first fall of the United States Government, Geoff Ramsey found himself back in Austin, Texas.

The ancient leather jacket (that he’d _absolutely_ had to have as soon as he saw it – _“It makes me look badass, and all the video game guys have them!”_ ) was in tatters around his shoulders, and an old shotgun was slung over one shoulder.

From the other side of the car they’d ‘liberated’ back in Dallas, Jack Pattillo stepped out.  His beard had grown while they were out, and with supplies scarce it’d gone wild.

Geoff’s own wasn’t much better, but it wasn’t nearly so long as Jack’s.

Another car pulled up beside them, and Ryan and Michael stepped out to join them.  Geoff fought down the thoughts of Gavin and Ray ( _fallen; fallen back in Tennessee when they’d been on the move for the East Coast and the last stronghold of America.  The infection of zombies had spread faster than they could drive, and they were turned away with hundreds of other hopefuls who hadn’t gotten away like they had_ ) and slammed the door shut.

He and Jack linked up hands when they met at the front of the car; a tight squeeze to remind each other that they were solid and together.

Ahead of them, derelict buildings spanned across the horizon.

Rumors of the one, the _first_ , put him or her in Austin.  The rumor was, if you could kill the First, all the others would go back to rest.

Geoff planned to draw the First to him.

* * *

_Well, I won’t bore you with too many of the gory details in our search.  We fought, and we fought damn hard.  The First was a zombie, like the rest, and had no concept of being anything other than that.  Other than, you know, having heightened reflexes.  I’m not sure the First even knew that he’d had the abilities._

_Zombies didn’t tend to have a survival instinct either; they were more concerned with their, ahem, creature comforts, rather than surviving to enjoy those comforts._

_That brings up- wait, what?  What’s that?  Oh, back to them?  Well, I guess I could tell you about the fight with the First.  Let’s see, we’d ended up back at Stage 5…_

* * *

The once-familiar hallways of Stage Five were hardly recognizable to the four men who’d once worked there.  Geoff thanked whatever deity was watching them that none of their former coworkers were there; he didn’t want to think about where they were, or what had happened to them.

Their hunt for the First put it somewhere near the old workplace, and though he and Jack (having split up with Ryan and Michael) had killed at least thirty zombies, they kept coming.  So they kept hunting.

They came across the First in Gus’ old office.

The First turned toward them, sitting in one of the old office chairs.  What was left of his face pegged him male; one dark eye glared balefully at them, the other an empty socket in a patch of exposed skull.  With one hand of partial bone and the other of rotting flesh, he pushed himself up and launched himself over the desk.

Geoff flung himself to the right, deeper into the room, and twisted to see Jack duck out of the room.  The First hit the floor with a sickening crack, but got up immediately.  A fracture split the exposed bone of the face into a spiderweb.  His bones were fragile.

Jack fired off a shot, and the First jerked.  With lightning speed, he whirled around and went for the bearded man.

Geoff took the shotgun and shot, but the First was already around the door corner and into the hall.  Geoff ran out of the room, following the two in a chase out the building and into the old parking lot.

Ryan and Michael were still nowhere to be found, but Geoff forced down the panic and kept going.

Other zombies stayed away; they’d cleared out a lot around Stage 5, and the rest were outside the fence surrounding the property.

Jack had a bat in hand and was getting ready to take a swing.  The First ducked the first swing, but was hit hard in the side of the head on the backswing.  Geoff took aim with the shotgun and fired.

It hit the neck, and the First roared.  Fingers bared like claws, he flung himself to Geoff.

The first swing took him in the throat.

He fell to the ground, could feel the blood in and against his throat.  Another shot, not one from him, and the First went limp just as he sank his teeth into the neck.

He thought heard Jack yell something, but the sound was bleeding into one long whine.  His vision flickered between normal, white, and black, and the last thing he remembered was Jack standing over him.


End file.
